zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Max Rubin
Sergeant Max Rubin 'is a fictional character in the Zoids VS series and Zoids: Legacy. He is one of Rottiger team's Leo Master pilots. Overview Max is an Imperial Leo Master pilot, and the leader of the Helic-Guylos underground resistance group called "''Lion Hunter's Fang", and sometimes addressed by his nickname "Legendary Fang", notably Kouki Demon in Zoids: Battle Legends. Max was first the team's acting commanding officer. For some reasons, he wasn't promoted, and had Lieutenant Claudia Diamant appointed as captain, Max still holds the rank as sergeant and his superiors had him forced into a short-term absence. His short-term retirement never lasted long while Max took on a trip in Mount Iselina where he finds a red Blade Liger in the mountain's summit. As Claudia asks him for his return, Max rejoins the Rottiger with his new Blade Liger. Personality Max's personality is similar to the Liger-type Zoid pilots such as Van Flyheight from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, Bit Cloud and Leon Toros from New Century Zero. As mentioned above, Max is a Leo Master pilot called by his alias "Legendary Fang" by Kouki in Battle Legends. It is implied that Max is a member of "Lion Hunter's Fang"; a group that are also Leo Masters as well. Max's group are particularly shown piloting Liger Zero Empires and Leostrikers, which are used to assist the entire Rottiger team. Even though Max is shown to be a big and loud man. But he is seem to be described to be heroic and adventurous, his personality is likely an open one, many people admired him with regard. Max is also shown with a cheerful and fun loving personality, and he does believe in the spirit of Zoids. He also sees the Blade Liger as a friend, not as an ordinary Zoid. Max is shown to care for all Zoids, and gets upset if they are harmed or used for destruction. On the other hand, most Imperial soldiers, even Reiner, Claudia, and Kouki looked up to him as a great warrior and regarded him with great deal of respect. Max is very devoted to the team, and he is actually courageous and bold. Max has a strong sense of justice, he can't stand the likes of Blood, Lezard, and Reika. Once in a battle, Max is shown to have a strong side, but he sometimes accept defeat when he loses, notably during his battle with Claudia with her Dark Spiner. Appearance Max has a broad face, he has a short brown hair, his eye color is lavender-purple. Max has one outfit throughout the series, this type of outfit is unique type of an Imperial uniform. The suit has only two colors, the main color is initially blue green, on the other sides are only blue. Max is seen wearing two knuckle-paded gloves, he has a brown belt on the chest, and two around the legs. For shoes, Max is wearing boots with kneepads. Ability as a Zoid pilot .]] Max is a well-capable pilot, and good at handling Kong and Liger-type Zoids, he first piloted an Iron Kong used for mountain combats, but after a long hike, it was destroyed after being chased by herds of wild Zoids. Later, Max piloted a red Blade Liger, identical to Leon Toros' from New Century Zero. After the battle against the rogue Chimera Dragon, the Liger's color changed permanently from ruby red to pearl white, and later has a small Rottiger insignia on the armor segment of its cockpit. Max sometimes use two sets of customized weapon units, first one is a CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit were he uses this once at a time, and later the CP-12 Attack Boosters, as a promotion from Claudia. He sometimes uses the AB Unit for high-speed and long-ranged combats. It is implied that his Blade Liger appeared to possess a Strike Laser Claw attack. In addition to the Blade Liger, Max is also seen piloting other Zoids as well, he is also seen piloting a Chimera Dragon in the Zoids Battle Mode in Battle Legends, a Lightning Saix in the Empire Mission Mode, and a Geno Saurer in the Republic mission mode. In the Zoids VS series, Max is shown to be good in close-combat, wherein given to his excellent abilities. But in the Zoids Saga series, Max had loss his close-combat abilities as it is passed to Claudia (see Trivia below). Relationships Throughout the series, Max is shown to have many different relationships; '''Blade Liger: Max and the Blade Liger have a partner-like relationship. He and the Liger made a strong bond together. While other people, including Claudia see the Blade Liger as an ordinary Zoid, Max sees it as a friend. He also claimed that his Liger is his "ultimate partner". Not only the Liger understands Max's personality, it also understands Claudia's. Max is shown to get very upset when the Blade Liger risked its life during the battle against the rogue Madthunder. It is revealed that the Liger was also the one who chose Max, and it willing ti risk it's life to protect not only Max, but mostly likely Reiner and Claudia. Reiner: Max is a father-like figure to Reiner, with Max showing Reiner the ropes and telling him about every Zoid battles he experienced. When Max retired, this left Reiner in an emotional state. Reiner becomes overjoyed when Max returned with his Liger. On the other hand, Reiner secretly makes gags out of Max (as seen in Legacy that he said about relaxing on a beach), though Max is unaware of this. Claudia: Max and Claudia are shown to have a deep respect for one another. Since Claudia first lost to Max, she learned to cope with this loss and rewards him with a CP-12 Attack Booster for his Liger. On the other hand, Claudia sees his Liger as a mere machine. That being said, he lends Claudia the Blade Liger from time to time, though mostly for combat exercises. Kouki: Max and Kouki are shown to have a mutual respect towards one another. Quotations *''"Bring it to the front! Charge it!"'' *''"We're taking off Blade Liger!"'' *''"Just then... I found him. I finally met him! The ultimate partner, the Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is our power."'' *''"Go, Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is not your fault, Claudia. You've done your best."'' *''"This Zoid means to me, the Blade Liger is not just a friend of mine, but an ultimate partner I can rely on."'' *''"This is a fool's battle."'' *''"Well, who's waiting for us?"'' *''"Its a good thing this rabbit hunt is finally over."'' *''"Good, its a Helcat hunt! They have optic camouflage."'' *''"Hahaha! You're right, he's a troublemaker, my name is Max Rubin."'' *''"I'm only a Zoid pilot, not a captain, and that's my Blade Liger over there."'' *''"Another trap, one after another?"'' *''"Terra Geist?! Seems like all the cast is here!"'' *''"I'm already getting pumped, Reiner and Kouki, let's go!"'' Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"A member of Rottiger, the Imperial Special Mission Military Police. Great warrior but is not promoted because he talks too much. Asked by Claudia, his former subordinate, he joins Rottiger." Trivia *Max is an ace pilot, and an Imperial soldier. He is one of the few pilots from the Guylos Empire besides Thomas Richard Schubaltz from Zoids: Guardian Force who can pilot a Republican-type Zoid such as the likes of the Blade Liger / Liger Zero Falcon. *The pearl white color of Max's Blade Liger usually reflects from the Yuji Kaida design of the Blade Liger "Mirage". However, in the first Zoids VS and Zoids Legacy, the trim on Max's Blade Liger is tanned, but in Zoids: Battle Legends, Zoids Saga Fuzors, and Saga DS, the trim is similar to the Blade Liger Mirage. *In the quotations above, it is implied that Max had said the same word Leon Toros said in episode 16 of New Century Zero, where he claims to Claudia that the Blade Liger is his "ultimate partner". *Max is also a character who has similar characteristics to Liger-type Zoid pilots such as the likes of Van Flyheight from Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, Bit Cloud and Leon Toros from New Century Zero. *Max is also a well known Leo Master from the Empire, because he is addressed by his nickname "Legendary Fang" by Kouki in Battle Legends. *In the Zoids VS series, Max is exceptionally good in close-quarters combats, but in the Zoids Saga series, Max has loss his prowess in close-ranged combats as it is passed to Claudia. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games